I'm Glad That I Met You Here
by IAmTheCookieMonster12
Summary: Jack, Milton, Jerry, Eddie, Kim, Julie and Mika are all in college! They never met each other, but what happens when they become close friend and study buddies? Do they become more? KICK!/MILLIE!/ JIKA!/KEDDIE!/ Co written by AllisseLove!
1. Hello, there!

**I'm Glad That I Met You Here**

**So, a new story's up! WHOOHOO! So, this story is Co written by my twin, AlisseLove! **

Kim's POV:

I opened the college doors confidently, my heels clicking along the floor as I made my way to my dorm room. I stopped and looked at the piece of paper in my hands, which told me my dorm room was room number 203. I braced myself as I unlocked the door with my key and entered the friendly looking room. A girl about my age with glasses looked up from the book she was reading and walked up to me. "Hi! I'm Julie, your dorm buddy!" Kim smiled. "Hi, I'm Ki-"she was cut off by Julie. "Kimberly Crawford, age 18." She was shocked. "How...how did you know?" I asked her. She smiled cheerfully. "I did my research…there's also another girl here...her name is Mika, but she's probably somewhere in the campus. Her uncle lost his goat, and she's searching for it!" She told me. I raised an eyebrow and as I looked around the room. It was a small but comfy room with 3 small beds. There were 2 on one side of the wall, and one on the other. The one bed on the wall was mine! It was the bed I wanted! I grinned as I set my 2 small suitcases on the bed and started un-packing. There was a small dresser in the corner, where the 2 top drawers' were mine. I put all my clothes and undies there and I unpacked my bed cover and sheets. It was in a hot pink zebra print pattern. Julie's was a pink plaid one, and Mika's was a really cute polka dotted one. Suddenly, a figure busted through the door, huffing. "Hey…Julie...I caught…my uncle's…goat!" She had a heavy accent. She suddenly perked up and saw me. "Um.. hi! I'm Mika! You must be our new dorm room mate" I smiled as I put out my hand. "I'm Kim Crawford! Nice to meet you. And um…ARE THERE ANY CUTE GUYS HERE?!" I asked her. "YES!" She shrieked. "Some of them are SO HOT! Oh my gosh, you have to come with me to flirt with them!" Mika shouted. I squealed with her as I fixed my makeup a little bit. "Coming, Julie?" She shook her head. "Oh come on! It'll be fun! Who knows? You might get a nice, hot nerd for you to study with!" Mika said. Julie pushed up her glasses and thought a little bit. "Okay. But I don't expect a lot from this campus. According to my calculations…." "JULIE! LET'S GO ALREADY!" Mika and I both shouted. She chuckled as she picked up her purse and we ran out the door.

Jack's POV:

I am already here in this college for 20 seconds and I made 3 friends! One is Milton, the nerd. Next is Jerry, the 'swag master'. Lastly is Eddie, the 'player'. We were all sitting in the College café, and we were having pizzas! We were looking around for cute girls. Just then, Jerry poked me in the arm. "Hey dude! Look over there…" He pointed toward 3 smoking hot girls, especially the blonde. Suddenly, Jerry called them out. "Watta do, girls?" The 3 whispered to each other and walked to us. "Hey guys! What's up?" The blonde asked. "Nothin'. I'm Jack! This is Jerry! This is Milton and this is Eddie!" "Hi. I'm Kim!" The beautiful blonde said. "This is Mika, and this is Julie." I noticed Milton looking at Julie. I noticed Mika looking at Jerry, and um… Kim and I were looking at each other.

"Can we sit down?" Mika asked. "Sure!" Jerry replied. This is going well!

**Thanks for reading this!  
Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter!  
Don't forget to review!  
Review!  
Love and Peace  
The twins**** (CupcakesForever12 and AllisseLove****)**


	2. We Get Down To Buisness

**Hello there, people of the Internet! We are back with another chapter! Co written by AllisseLove! (Just in case ;) )**

Jack's POV:  
We were just sitting and talking. Having fun and know each-other better. Then my eye caught Kim. She hasn't said a word in a while. Is something up? I should ask her. "Hey Kim, are you okay?" It took a few minutes for her to answer. "Huh? Oh sorry you were saying?" She asked me when she came out her dream world. "Thinking about me?" I teased her. She blushed lightly but said "In your dreams, Jack" she paused and ask "But what was your real question?" I smiled at her "Are you okay?" I ask her again. She smiled at me and said "Yeah I'm okay, but a little bit tired. Thanks for asking" Then she bit her lower lip.

Kim's POV:  
Oh boy, I bit my lower lip. "Are you nervous Kimmy?" Jerry asked me. I stood up and said "No" I walked to him and hit his head. Then I walked back. "Ow! What was that for!?" Jerry asked while rubbing his head. "For all your information, don't call me Kimmy or I WILL hit you." I said. I sat down. Mika giggled. I was wondering why she was giggling. "Kim are you sitting good?" ask Julie while turning red. "Awww is Julie blushing?" I ask in a baby tone.

"Kimberly darling look behind you" Julie said. "Why does she have to look behind-" Mika ask but Julie gave her a look then she got it and cheered "Gimme an Awk- gimme a -ward! What do you get? Awkward!"  
I looked behind me and I faced Jack. Our faces were so close! Our noses where touching.  
_Speaking of awkward_ I thought. I stood up I felt that my cheeks are turning red. "Um... I have to go... Have to call my... t-twin-sister... B-bye!" I said stuttering and ran to my room.

Julie POV:  
Then she ran out the café. "I hope Kim's twin sister is hot" Eddie said. I rolled my eyes. "Why are ya rolling your eyes mamasita?" Jerry asked. "Cause Kim is lying." I told them simply. "Wait you know Kim for long?" Jerry asked, and I shook my head. "Are you goodf friends?" Jerry asked AGAIN. I shook my head ones again. "I'M CONFUSED! THEN HOW DO U KNOW THAT SHE HAS A TWIN SIS?" Jerry yelled. "Why are you yelling Jerry?" ask Mika, who was holding his upper-arm. He calmed down and smiled at Mika "I see sparks between you too" I teased them.

"But how did you know that Julie?" Milton asked me. I turned to him and said "Well there are 3 things to see that she's lying. Number 1) I did research." "What is that?" Jerry perked up, interrupting my story. I slapped my hand against my forehead. (So, basically a faceplam) "Jerry research is finding things out from a person or internet or just plain science!" Milton told him "Ohhh I get it!" Jerry said, smiling. "Any ways 1) research 2) She stuttered when she was talking and 3) I think that she's embarrassed about what happened." I said while playing with my fingers. "Maybe we should go and look what's wrong with Kim" Mika suggested. I nod and we stood up "Sorry boys, but we need to help Kim" I said looking at them. "It's okay man" Jerry said. "We see you girls around" Jack said. We smiled and walked to our room.

Jack POV:  
When the girls were gone Jerry said dreamy "I think I'm in love." "Well I don't know if you are in love Jerry. I think more you like that girl" Milton said. I looked at Milton and said "You like Julie, do you?" He nodded slowly. I smiled and said before they could ask me something "I'm going to sleep. I feel tired." And with that I stood up and walked out the café.

You see I don't like to talk about my feelings with other peoples.  
I walked against someone and saw it was Kim. "Uh-hi.. Kim." I said uncomfortable cause Kim was in her pajamas well actually pajamas shorts and a spaghetti-band tank top.

"Hi" Kim said shyly. "What's the matter?" I ask her. "Oh, nothing." Kim said. I could tell she was lying. "Did you call your twin?" I ask her. She shook her head. "Oh, do you have a twin actually?" I ask her. She bit her lip "Yeah why would you ask?" she lied. "Kim your'e lying, I know you don't have a twin." Kim stood up and said "Okay fine I just needed an excuse to get away from them." there was a silence "Why are you here?" she asked me. "Just you know hanging out" I said. Kim crossed her arms. "Sure" she sang. "It's true!" I said. "Yeah true, Jack I'm not the only one who can't lie." Kim said with a smirk.

"What's up with the smile?" I ask her. "Why would you not tell me?" Kim ask me. "Cause I'm not the man who likes to talk about his problems." I said to her. Kim nod and said "Okay, that's fine with me!" I signed and looked at her. She looks so sexy. "Like what you see Jack?" Kim ask me. I blushed a bit she walked closer to me and whispered in my ear "Just take a picture off it. Then you can stair all the time." Did I just hear that right. Kim's hand came by my arm and squeezed my bicep. "Wow you arm is hard" Kim said flirty and then said "Well I see you tomorrow Jack" And walked away.

**There it is the second chapter!  
Don't forget to  
Review!  
Reviews will make the Twins both happy!  
Review and we'll give you a virtual cookie!  
Adios our lovies!  
The twins (CupcakesForever12 and AllisseLove)**

**BEEP! The twins have left the building! BEEP! **


	3. Oops!

**Oh my frigging gosh. I haven't updated in SO long! I AM SO SORRY! Blame Ally, the stupid girl who likes to eat chocolate! **

**Anyways, please enjoy this chapter. I'll try to make this longer then all my usual ones :)**

* * *

Kim's POV:

It's been three weeks since I met Ja-I mean...the gang. We've all began to become closer and closer by the day, by the hour, by the minutes, by the secondes. Milton helped me write an essay for my English class, Julie helped me with my Algebra, Jerry helped me in Spanish, Eddie helped me choose the best coffee's at our college cafe, and Jack helps me with EVERYTHING these days.

He helped me with my History finale, my Science test, my English quiz, and he's been helping me with Algebra these past couple of days.

*Flashback* (No one's POV)

_A loud and girly shriek could be heard from room 203 that gave people the creepy crawly feeling. But nothing dangerous was going on inside there, except for Kim about to murder poor Jack Brewer. He had dropped some ice cubes inside of her shirt, almost giving Kim a heart attack. While she was trying to get the ice cube to drop to the floor, Jack was laughing his head off. _

_"I wouldn't be laughingn if I were you..." Kim told him while giving him a death glare._

_Jack's laughing face disappeared and changed into fear as he ran around the dorm room, fearing for life. Kim jumped on Mika's bed with her shoes on and dropped back down to the floor and tripped over her bag, but she ignored her lost of time and stood back up again and started chasing him around the room endlessly. He made a big mistake by hiding behind the dresser, him on his knees and clinging on the carpet hoping not to get caught. But it's a rather small room, so you can't hide a person in there. Kim smirked as she walked up to him and faced him. Jack slowly lifted his head up from where he was looking at his shoes and scratched his head nervously. _

_"Oh..um...hey Kim! I...I'll just run along now..." _

_"Not so fast, Brewer!" She replied as she slammed him on the wall, her hands bringing him up by the collar of his shirt. _**(You know, like in Kung Fu Cop where Kim held Jerry against the wall) **_She hit him in the balls and then she just dropped him carelessly on the floor, making him have a face full of a blue fuzzy carpet. He stood up groaning (because of pain, I mean hello! He just got hit in the balls!) and satisfied, and he rubbed the back of his neck. He walked over to Kim and whispered huskily in her ear. _

_"You know, theres a saying that a person's mean when they have a crush on them." _

_"What? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." _

_"Then why are you blushing a nice shade of red?" _

_"Um..." _

_"KIM'S GOT A CRUSH ON ME! KIM'S GOT A CRUSH ON ME!" _

_"SHUT UP!" _

_"Do you remember the time where you told me I had hard biceps? Remember that? You were TOTALLY flirting with me! Not that I complain, of course." _

_"BREWER!" _

_"AHH! HELP ME! OWWWWW!" _

*End of flashback*

It's true, okay? I do have a crush on Jack. But I can't have him find out, it'll ruin ALL of our friendships! What'll happen then? I have 4 more freakin' years ahead of me to accomplish and if I don't have any friends... No. You won't think negative like that, Kim. Never ever. I stood up from my desk chair where I was sitting and grabbed my purse. I promised the gang I'd meet them at our usuall spot, at the cafe. It's a super groovy cafe, called The Chillax Cafe since everybody goes there to release their stress after a long hard day of studying. They evern have a stage there to let random people preform every Saturday. I was thinking of trying out one time, but I'll have PLENTY of time for that later. Right now, I just need to focus on walking properly. I just tripped over somebody's skateboard for crying out loud!

I walked into the cafe casually, and looked round for the gang. I saw them all sitting in a private corner drinking coffees. I decided I needed one too so I walked up to the counter and ordered myself a Cappauchino. **(I don't know if I spelled that right, lol) **After I paid for my drink I took a sip and I headed towards the gang.

"Hey gu-WOAH!"

Just as I was going to greet them, I tripped on somebody's bag. I squeezed my eyes shut and got ready for the impact of pain. But it never came! **(Hey, that rhymed!) **I opened my eyes to see that somebody caught me.

It was none other then Jack Brewer.

* * *

**OOHH?! What's going to happen next? I know the ending is SO cliche and SO used, but oh well! The next chapter will be written by AllisseLove, so stay tuned! :) **

**REVIEW! IF YOU DO YOU'LL GET A...ERM...A SINGING SALMON WHO'S WEARING A HAWAIIAN SHIRT AND SUNGLASSES THAT SAYS: **

**"I'm a singing salmon spending all day chamming!"**

**If you know where that line came from, tell us in your review and you'll get a shout out! :D **

**Byeeeee! **

**-CupcakesForever12, aka Ally :) **


	4. A mom and her questions

Hello, the two girls are back! We are terribly sorry for the delay! Now this chapter is written by AllisseLove, so please enjoy!

Disclaimer: We both do NOT own Kickin'It, or else we would be casting in it! xP

Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.

* * *

I felt heat rising to my cheeks. I was pretty sure that Jack saw me blushing, because this idiot had a big smile on his face and said "Blushing Kimmy?" Ohhh. That name... I hate that people call me 'Kimmy' because it feels like that I'm a little girl, but I'm a young strong woman who can take care of her self! I got out his grip and sat next to Julie. "Honey you're still red." Julie told me. "Thanks Jules, tell me something that I don't know" I said while rolling my eyes. I took a sip from my Cappuccino. "No fair Kim!" Jerry perked up after a minute of silence. "What?" I ask him confused. "Jack called you Kimmy and he didn't get a hit and when I called you Kimmy I got hit! Not cool man not cool! YO!" Jerry said I rolled my eyes and ask in a baby tone "Would Jerry be happy if I hit him?" "Yes! He would." He replied dumbly. I stood up and walked to Jack and Jerry lucky for me they sat next to each-other. I hit them both and hit Jerry twice and walked back. "Why did I get hit twice?" Jerry ask I sat down and said "Jerry you said Kimmy two times. So you get two hits okay?" Jerry nodded and mumbled " It's because you have a crush on Jack" My eyes winded but I let it go. I smiled and asked Jerry "You and Mika huh? Did you guys make out or what?" Mika spat out her Cappuccino and coughed. "What!?" They asked surprised at the same time. We all laughed.

~Time skip~

I was lying on my bed and decided to get changed into some light pink pyjama short and a hot pink tank top and my hair in a messy bun. I shocked when Julie who was gone somewhere burst through the dorm room. I ran to her and ask "Jules! Are you okay?" She was kinda hyperventilating. "Jules, breath in and out, in and out." I told her. Mika came out the bathroom with her hair dripping wet. She walked to us. "What's wrong?" Mika ask Julie who was still hyperventilating. "Julie, breath in and out!" I told her she calmed down and breathed normally she sat down on her bed and we sat next to her. What she told us what made us scream! "Milton ask me to go together with him to the library to learn and then after that to go to the movies with him Saturday!"

Jack's P.O.V.

I was on Skype talking to my mom. ( A.N. His mom is bold and Jack is underlined and Jerry who cuts in the conv. is italic)

' **My sweetie! How is college my little boy?'**

MOMMM! Don't say I'm a little boy! I'm 19 years old! Geez... but I'm okay how is it with Allison?

'**Allison is okay she just got a little bit sick two days ago, but no need to worry about her'**

_"Yo dude! Milton is in heaven!" _Jerry yelled from across the room.

**'Jackson who is that?'**

Jerry walked to me and sat next to him and said to the camera:

_'Me Jerry! I is Jack's swasomest friend that he could wish for!'_

"I'm not wishing that and seriosuly dude, how did you make it into college with that grammar of yours?"

_'Well at least I know that you wish that Kim would be your girl.'_

I shocked that he said something where my mom could hear this. Get ready for the bunch of questions.

**'Jackson, what does she looks like?**

"_She has blond hair, brown eyes and is totally Jack's type!_" Jerry replied happily.

I just hit Jerry hard and he winded in pain.

"Ohhh be a man Jerry! And mom, I guess you heard enough."

**'No Jackson, tell me everything about her.'**

_'Let's see um... They flirt a lot with each-other. He yelled in her dorm 'KIM'S GOT A CRUSH ON ME! KIM'S GOT A CRUSH ON ME!_'

I pushed him from my bed and said to my mom.

"Jerry is not knowing what he's saying cause he's always confused! Jerry was about to say something when we hear screams loudly."

**'Jackson what is that?'**

"I don't know, Jerry and I are going to look so... I'll speak to you soon and give my little sis a kiss for me okay. BYE!"

**'Bye honey!'**

I ended the conversation and went to the dorm where the screams came from. "Dude that is Mika's dorm with Julie and Kim !" Jerry said and he knocked on the door. "COMING!" Kim yelled... well at least I guess it's her and then suddenly somebody opened the door. "Oh it's you guys" Mika said and we walked inside their dorm.

Kim was lying down on her bed reading a book. "Why did you scream?" Jerry asked the girls. "Julie told us something really interesting" Kim said while putting her book back on her night stand. "What did she told you girls?" Jerry ask, Mika and Kim. Kim stood up and walked to the door and said "it was a girls talk, honey so you guys don't understand it" "sure mamasita, I grown up with 4 older sisters and 2 younger bro's and sisters so I know alot of girls talk" Jerry said to Kim. "Why dont you just ask your girl?" Kim ask Jerry and Mika snapped "Kim!" I winked at her and she blushed. "I h-have to g-go" Kim stuttered and went out her dorm. I went after her and called "Kim!" she stopped and I hugged her.

No body's P.O.V.

When they hugged they both get warm feelings in their own body's.

"What's wrong Kimmy?" Jack ask his favourite girl. "Not- nothing?" she ask and stuttered. Jack laughed and Kim shivered with. "You cold?" He whispered in her ear. This drives Kim crazy. "No" Kim said when she calmed down. Yes no stuttering! Kim thought, "I better go back to my dorm" The blond said and walked away. Jack walked after her and when Kim opened the door. She closed the door really fast.

"what's wrong?" Jack ask her, "Maybe we have to leave J&M alone?" Kim ask while playing with her hair. "what do you-" "They are kissing Jack!" Kim interrupted him and she grabbed his shoulders and shook him."going to my dorm then?" Jack ask his blond friend, "Haha, good joke Jack, no thanks." Kim said while slapping his shoulder playfully. "Okay but I guess that you don't want to stay in the cold hallway." Jack said he looked at her "then we have to stay warm close to each-other" He continues, his hands went around her waist and pulled her closer to his body. Butterfly's were flying in Kim's stomach. Kim looked up and got lost in his eyes, Jack lend in. By now the noses are touching centimeters apart from their Kim pulled away and said "you know what. I'm fine to go to your dorm for a couple off minutes" With that Kim just walked to the guys side and Jack walked after her.

* * *

So again, this chapter was written by the swasome AllisseLove! Now, a shout out for the one person who got the answer correct to Ally's quiz!

It was a Singing Salmon from Gravity Falls! :DDD Congrats sawesome1 for getting it right!


End file.
